You're Not Very Nice
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Bob brings his son to the studio one day it leads an interesting conversation with Mrs. Travers. Will a child perspective change her mind on things or will it just make things worse? Dick and Bob Sherman central with appears by Don, Walt Disney, Mrs. Travers, and Bob's son. Saving Mr. Banks


You're Not Very Nice

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Saving Mr. Banks**_** and am no way affiliated with them or with Disney.**

"Come on in," Walt said, looking up from his desk as Bob walked into his office.

"Hey Walt," Bob said, "Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"Not at all," Walt said, waving him forward, "What can I do for you?"

"I actually had a favour to ask," Bob started, suddenly feeling nervous. He wasn't sure why, he hadn't felt nervous around Walt in years. "You see, Jeff's got tomorrow off school and my wife's taking his sister to visit some relatives for the weekend, but she thought it was good for Jeff to stay home and-"

"Spend a little time with his daddy?" Walt finished for him.

"Exactly," Bob nodded, "And I'm not asked for time off or anything, we've still got a lot to do. But I was wondering if Jeff could maybe come here...?" He finished speaking and looked at his boss hesitantly.

"How old is he?" Walt asked.

"He's four," Bob replied.

"Well, I don't see him spilling any great secrets we may have here," Walt smiled, "Bring him along."

"You're sure," Bob asked.

"Yeah, it'll be good," Walt said, "Don't make it a long day, alright? Just get done what you need to and then spend the rest of the weekend with your boy. Less time spent around that woman will probably be best for him."

"Who knows," Bob chuckled, "Maybe hearing a kid's perspective will make her change her mind."

"Let's home it does," Walt nodded slowly.

MRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKS

The next day, Bob arrived at the studio. He leaned on his cane with one hand while in the other he held his four year old son's hand.

"Is Uncle Dick already here?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"I think he might be," Bob nodded and Jeff bounced up and down. Bob laughed as they reached the rehearsal room and found that his brother was already there. He opened the door and released Jeff's hand so the little boy could run into the room.

"Uncle Dick!" Jeff shouted and his uncle looked up.

"Hey buddy!" he smiled, lifting the little boy onto his lap when Jeff bounded over, "How are you doing?"

"Good," Jeff said happily.

"Yeah? I heard you have vaccination day at school, how was that?"

"They gave us sugar cubes!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Sugar cubes! Wow!" Dick smiled at his nephew's excitement and then looked up at his brother. "Don should be here soon."

"Alright, Jeff, why don't you come sit over here." Jeff climbed off his uncle's lap and walked over to the couch. Bob turned back to his brother, "When, us, when is _she_ getting here?"

"Probably got about an hour," Dick said and Bob could hear the relief in his brother's voice. "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah," Bob nodded and then sat down next to his son. "Jeff, do you remember what I told you?"

"There's a lady coming today and when she gets here I need to be really quiet cause she has a very important job to do and can't be interrupted," Jeff reiterated for what was probably the millionth time.

"Good boy," Bob praised as Jeff got out his toy train.

"Very important job, huh?" Dick said as Bob walked over ad leaned against the piano.

"Well, I figured that was better than telling him she might eat him if he speaks ," Bob replied, causing his brother to laugh.

"Fair point," he said, looking over as the door opened, "Hey Don."

"Hey guys," Don said and then spotted the boy on the couch, "Hey Jeff! Are you here to be our new songwriter?" Jeff nodded, giggling slightly.

"Alright, awesome!" Don ruffled the boy's hair, making Jeff laugh more.

'Um, does he know about... her?" Don asked the two brothers.

"He's been warned, yes," Bob nodded.

"Yup, he knows she has a very important job and can't be disrupted," Dick added. Don nodded and the three immediately got down to work, knowing they only had an hour to prepare before Mrs. Travers would arrive.

MRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKS

Exactly one hour later, Mrs. Travers bustled into the room and the three men looked up.

"Alright, what horrors do you have in store for me today?" she asked, not yet noticing Jeff.

"Well, we have-" Dick started.

"Who is this?" she interrupted, pointing towards the couch.

"This is Jeff," Bob said, "My son."

"You have a son?" she said in surprise, "I wouldn't have thought..." She went quiet for a moment and the boys exchanged nervous glances.

"Shall we get started?" Don finally asked.

"Yes, lets," Mrs. Travers nodded.

"Alright, guys do you want to start with the song you were just working on?" Don suggested.

"Sure," Dick nodded and looked at his brother who nodded and moved so he could see sheet music they'd been working on.

"It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious..."

Mrs. Travers didn't say anything through the whole song, though her face grew more and more confused.

"What on Earth was that?" she finally asked when they had finished.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Dick replied.

"It's what you say when you don't know what to say," Bob explained.

"I always know what to say," Mrs. Travers said, shaking her head, "No, this won't do. The word is far too ridiculous. Mary Poppins would _never_ say that." Bob, Dick, and Don exchanged exasperated looks, all of them at a loss of what to say.

"You're not being very nice," a small voice spoke up and they all turned.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Travers said, staring at the little boy in surprise.

"I said you're not being very nice," Jeff repeated, "They worked on the song really hard and you don't even like it."

"Jeff-" Bob started, but Mrs. Travers interrupted.

"No, no, let him speak," she said, still staring at Jeff, "Did you like the song?" Jeff nodded.

"You know that's not a real word, don't you?" she asked, "It's not proper English."

"So," Jeff shrugged, "It's fun. I liked it."

"Would you go see a film that has music and made up words in it?"

"If mama and daddy say I can," Jeff replied and she continued to stare at him for a long, hard minute.

"The song can stay," she finally said and the three men breathed out, "For now." She turned away and the men exchanged looks as Bob rested a hand on his son's head, exhaling heavily.

MRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKSMRBANKS

Later that day, shortly after Mrs. Travers and Don had both left, Bob and Dick were just finishing packing up.

"That was a very long day," Dick commented and Bob nodded in agreement.

"Jeff, you ready to go?" he asked, but Jeff didn't look up so Bob walked over, "You okay buddy?"

"Was I bad?" Jeff mumbled.

"What?" Bob asked and glanced at his brother who looked just as confused as he did. "No, you weren't bad. Why would you think that?"

"Cause you told me I needed to be quiet while that lady was here and I didn't stay quiet," Jeff looked up at his father and Bob could see his eyes shining with tears.

"Oh buddy," Bob sat next to Jeff and pulled the boy onto his lap, "You know why I told you you had to stay quiet? Cause sometimes when she's working and she gets interrupted she gets mad. I told you you had to stay quiet cause I didn't want her getting mad at you."

"But she was being mean to you!" Jeff exclaimed.

"She was just doing her job buddy," Bob said gently, "And it's not always going to be really nice."

"But I liked the song," Jeff murmured.

"Well good," Bob said, "Cause it's kids like you who are supposed to like it. Now, you are not in trouble, okay?" Jeff nodded, wiping at his eyes, but still didn't look happy.

"You know what I think we should do?" Bob said quietly, "I think you should see if you can convince your Uncle Dick to come get ice cream with us." Jeff looked up his dad, his eyes lighting up as a smile spread across his face. He looked at his uncle who laughed at the hopeful smile on the boy's face and nodded.

"Let's go," Dick laughed and the three left the practice room, ready to get ice cream and forget what had happened in the day.

**So I was watching the film and there was a line in the film that somehow sparked this.**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
